Black Prince (Disney)
Prince Edward of Woodstock, or also better known as the Black Prince, is a minor character in the Disney Park attraction The Haunted Mansion, which appears in Disneyland in California, Walt Disney World in Florida, and Tokyo Disneyland, as well as its alternate version Phantom Manor at Disneyland Paris. He is based off of the real life , and is the only Haunted Mansion character to be a fictionalized version of an actual historic figure. Despite doing nothing malicious in the actual attraction, the character serves as a minor antagonist in the Haunted Mansion miniseries of the 2016 comic book series Disney Kingdoms by Marvel Comics. History Background As in actual history, Edward was born in 1330 and was raised as a prince and earl. He grew up and was married to his cousin Joan, despite having several illegitimate children already. While he was diplomatic at times, Edward was known for his violent raids and burning of enemy villages and towns, dubbing him "the Black Prince". He fought in many wars up until 1366, where he fell ill with dysentery. He died in 1376 at the age of 45. The Haunted Mansion In the attraction, Edward is one of the ghosts possessing one of the Changing Portraits. It shows him atop his rearing horse, sword in hand. Whenever lightning strikes, it illuminates the portrait, turning both he and his horse into skeletons. Phantom Manor His possessed portrait also appears at Phantom Manor in the Portrait Corridor. Here, there is a gradual change from the original to the nightmarish skeletal version. ''Disney Kingdoms'' In the Disney Kingdoms comic, the Black Prince serves as the leader of the other ghouls in the Changing Portraits, all of them loyal to the evil Captain, who has trapped all the ghosts in the mansion and is working to get all the ghosts to ally with him. He and the other Changing Portrait ghosts awaken when protagonist Danny Crowe arrives, and they all immediately try to kill him. They chase him through the mansion until he is scared off by Madame Leota. The Black Prince goes to report Danny to the Captain, but is attacked and decapitated by Constance Hatchaway, killing him permanently. Personality The Black Prince was a flawed and oppressive tyrant, but he is still a respected and sophisticated monarch in life, though he was violent. In death, he is violent, dangerous and challenging, but still restrained and dignified enough to not do anything. When the Captain calls for followers, he and the other Changing Portrait ghosts follow him willingly. Appearance The Black Prince appears as a middle-aged man with long brown hair and thick eyebrows, mainly covered in rounded silver knight armor. He wields a long sword, wears a long red cape, and rides atop a brown horse. When a skeleton, he retains the same form, but is instead a glowing white skeleton with large, staring eyes. Gallery Blackprince.gif|Edward of Woodstock, the Black Prince. BlackPrince.jpg Haunted-Mansion-Madame-Ghost (1).jpg|The Black Prince and the other Changing Portrait ghosts fleeing from Madame Leota. Who-was-the-black-prince.jpg|The real-life Edward of Woodstock that the character is based on. Trivia *The Black Prince was unused in the 2003 live action film The Haunted Mansion, with his portrait being replaced by one of Napoléon Bonaparte. *The Black Price is referred to as "The Horseman" in the comic. Navigation Category:Undead Category:Fictionalized Category:Possessed Objects Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Barbarian Category:Pawns Category:Monarchs Category:Homicidal Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Deceased Category:Marvel Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:On & Off Category:Sophisticated Category:Perverts Category:Murderer Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Category:Skeletons Category:Parody/Homage Category:Elderly Category:Paranormal Category:Traitor Category:Possessor Category:Oppressors Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Non-Action Category:Mute Category:The Haunted Mansion Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Forms